


Just me, him and the moon.

by sheeerio



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: #Adventures, #Astronomía, #Harry is 25, #Harry is a tease, #Harry loves LOVES louis' butt, #Louis is 22, #Louis is a precious little thing with a great ass, #Louis' thighs, #Love at firt sight, #RIMMING, #Riding, #Thighs fucking, #Top Harry, #anal fingering, #anal sex, #ass play, #bottom louis, #cuddles, #fluffy, #forehead kisses, #french louis, #heigth difference, #hotel rooms, M/M, Starry nights, no se poner etiquetas :)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeerio/pseuds/sheeerio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis había observado las estrellas diariamente por los últimos 10 años. Jamás vio luceros tan brillantes como aquel día.  </p><p> </p><p>O en donde Louis es un estudiante francés de astronomía de visita en una reserva de cielo oscuro. Y Harry es un deportista inglés adicto a la adrenalina, de visita en Francia en busca de algo que satisfaga sus necesidades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just me, him and the moon.

Harry estaba acostumbrado al sentimiento que le produce colgar de una soga sobre peligrosos acantilados o el de dejarse caer de metros de altura desde una avioneta. A lo que no estaba habituado es a ese zumbido en sus oídos y al repique incesante de su corazón frente a la mirada de un par de ojos azules.


End file.
